


Karma's a B*tch

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Prompt:Arashi lives in a share house. It’s Halloween and Nino made up a prank to scare the others when asleep. But it backfired when he started the prank then saw that nobody’s in their rooms and starts hearing scary sounds being played by the other four. Requested bykleif_asu





	Karma's a B*tch

“This’ll get them for sure.”  
  
Nino had dressed up as a ghost and was getting his makeup ready. This was all in preparation to spook his fellow bandmates on Halloween night, as he did every year. The plan was to go into each member’s room, wake them up, and scare them with his appearance, haunting them throughout the night.  
However, upon entering the room of his first victim, Matsumoto Jun, he immediately noticed something was strange. Jun wasn’t there! Nino could’ve sworn he saw the younger man go to bed earlier that night. Maybe he went to a Halloween party with his friends? Oh well... there were still three members left to prank anyway.  
He stepped into Aiba’s room, anxiously waiting to see his friends scared face. But Aiba wasn’t there either!  
“What the hell? Where are they?!”  
He entered Sho and Ohno’s rooms too, but no one was present.  
“Guys, Guys, where are you?”  
The light he left on in the living room flickered off.  
“Ahh!” Nino jumped a bit.  
“Fucking light bulb went out.”  
He walked over to kitchen, turning the light on there. But nothing happened when he flipped the switch.  
“Power outage? Why now?!” He grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.  
“I guess I’ll just call them.” Nino rummaged around, looking for his cell phone.  
CRASH!  
“What the fuck was that?!”  
Nino turned around to find that one of the shelves fell off the wall, crashing to the floor.  
“How on Earth... Whatever.” He finally found his phone, and sent a group text to the other members.  
-Message Failed to Send-  
“But I have good service here!”  
He tried calling them, but it didn’t go through.  
_Where are they? What ’s going on? I hope they are okay..._  
“EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” A high-pitched shriek rang through the room.  
“AHHHH! WHO’S THERE!?!!”  
Silence.  
Nino’s eyes widened. He dropped to floor, shaking.  
He saw a shadow pass by him.  
“PLEASE DON’T KILL ME, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANNA DIEEEE~” Tears began to fill the idol’s eyes as he hid behind a couch.  
“Why should I spare you?” A dark, husky voice rang through the room.  
“I’ll do anything for you please, don’t kill me!”  
“Anything?”  
“Yes, anything!”  
“But I already killed your bandmates.”  
“YOU KILLED THEM! HOW...What... NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Nino started sobbing hysterically. Everything he had was gone. His career, his house, and most importantly, his best friends.  
“Please... just kill me...” Nino felt every bone in his body ache, all will to keep going crumbling.  
“A sudden change of heart?”  
“I don’t want to live... not without them. Please, just kill me too.” He sobbed more, feeling a sadness he never thought existed.  
“Nino!”  
The lights came back on, revealing his four bandmates.  
“YOU’RE ALIVE!!!!”  
Nino ran over to his friends, hugging and kissing them, tears of joy streaming down his face.  
“Sorry, we may have taken that a bit too far.”  
“We were angry about your pranks every year, so we wanted to get you back this time, but we didn’t think it would upset you that much.”  
“Sorry, Kazu. Please stay alive!”  
“It’s okay, as long as you guys are alright. BUT DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!”  
The four pranksters hugged Nino.  
“We don’t deserve someone like you, Kazu.” Ohno smiled.  
“Thanks, Riida.” Nino smiled back, glad that his favorite people were just fine.  
  
Everything after that was all smiles and hugs, but they should’ve realized that they messed with the wrong guy. Nino smirked, already planning his revenge.  
  
Karma’s a bitch.  
  
  
  
Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
